Kaichou
by Pau-Chan Espitia
Summary: Porque todo era completamente diferente a la relación que tenían esos dos seres utópicos, mientras ellos demostraban su amor por Europa y "todo el mundo" Soutarou tenía que conformarse con besarlo a escondidas... SPOILER MANGA - Yaoi.


Hola~~ Bueno, quería escribir algo más digno para esta parejita... pero aun así con todo el amor que puse me salió una cosa bastante rara XD

espero que os guste

* * *

**Kaichou**

**K**anou **S**outarou X **Y**ukimura **S**houichirou**  
**

Habían pasado ya muchas cosas desde el día en el cual él había puesto un pie en esa preparatoria, si, seguía siendo muy tímido pero no tanto como antes, en realidad ya no podía serlo, no cuando él era el nuevo Kaichou, la identidad de toda la escuela, el ejemplo a seguir de todos los que votaron por él, con o sin propuestas debía hacer lo mejor para sus compañeros de clase, además, Misaki le acabaría si destruía todo lo que ella había hecho en dos años, Seika ya era un lugar digno y decente como para que las señoritas que quisieran entrar lo hicieran sin temor alguno. En definitiva, aquella pelinegra estaba mucho más adelante de él… Ayuzawa era una gran guerrera, una mujer tan admirable, tan… ¿perfecta?, había ido hasta Europa con tal de rescatar a su caballero en peligro, había apostado todo solo por volver a Takumi a su lado, esos dos sí que eran la muestra utópica del amor verdadero, apoyándose hasta que sus cuerpos les dejasen hacerlo, con solo verles una ola de confianza recorría todo su cuerpo. Muy en el fondo de todos sus pensamientos Kanou deseaba tener ese grado tan complejo de comprensión que esos dos tenían… bueno, no es que no comprendiese a su pareja, el problema tampoco se hallaba en su confianza o amor, era todo lo contrario, con Shouichirou esas cosas no faltaban, en ese sentido, el mayor se entregaba por completo, sin siquiera pensarlo él ya estaba ayudándole con todas las responsabilidades que tenía, pero, si algo le molestaba era el que este hubiera preferido mantener su relación solo cuando se encontraban solos, sabía muy bien que podían quitarle su cargo si ese tema se salía de sus manos, pero estaba seguro de poderlo llevar bien sin que esto fuese necesariamente un secreto.

Todos los estudiantes, o al menos la gran mayoría ya se habían ido a sus casas, quizá uno que otro miembro de algún club seguía por los pasillos alistando detalles mínimos, generalmente a esa hora, sus compañeros del consejo escolar seguían trabajando, al menos esa manía de la Kaichou seguía viva en ellos, Soutarou sonrió, en realidad aquella psicópata amante de un súper hombre debería estar orgullosa, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

– Kanou –Llamó el mayor que curiosamente tenía una baja estatura, entrando con una inmensa pila de papeles que no le dejaban ver por dónde iba– ayúdame, por favor

Sin decir palabra alguna se levantó del asiento y tomó más de la mitad de estos, dejándolos en el escritorio en donde segundos antes su rostro reposaba.

– Yukimura –Murmuró viendo los papeles que acababan de llegar– ¿qué es todo esto?

– Sugerencias y opiniones de tu tiempo siendo el Kaichou –Contestó bajando levemente su cabeza– no debes preocuparte por ello, cuando Misaki inició recibía el triple de papeles… ya sabes, con eso de que ella era un demonio todos los hombres la odiaban

– Eso ya no importa –Con una sonrisa en sus labios le pidió que se acercase hasta poder darle un abrazo– ahora, deberíamos irnos, la película que vamos a ver inicia en una hora

– ¿Y esos papeles? –Dudó al no estar completamente seguro de dejar su trabajo abandonado, a fin de cuentas si se iban sería más complicado terminar de leerlo, pasó su mano por sus hebras de tonalidad verdosa– ¿estás seguro Kanou?

– Creo que es necesario tener una cita con mi novio cada vez que tenga una oportunidad para hacerlo –Dijo más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

– Sabes… sabes que puedo compensarte por todo el esfuerzo que hiciste durante todo el fin de semana –Y sin siquiera proponérselo logró hacer sonrojar al menor– ¡No lo malpienses!

– Y luego soy yo el que propone cosas indecentes en la escuela –Con un rápido movimiento le atrapó contra el escritorio, dejando caer los dichosos papeles en el suelo, vio fugazmente la mirada reprobatoria del mayor cuando sus caderas comenzaron a rozarse pero no podía negarse, le gustaba, le encantaba, porque Yukimura en su interior era un completo pervertido, ¿cómo podía decir que no a eso cuando ya había llegado a su casa con un traje de maid?, casi se desangra en la entrada cuando le vio vestido así…

– Soutarou… tenemos el fin de semana –Cada una de sus palabras salieron en un suspiro involuntario, anhelando que al menos un dulce beso le callara en ese preciso segundo, más cuando sintió una mano comenzar a aflojarle su corbata los colores se subieron hasta sus mejillas.

Esa mirada de perrito mojado le hacía derretir y también le hacía olvidarse del lugar en el cual se encontraban, el joven que usaba aquel gorro de conejo posó sus labios sobre los del mayor e inició un beso bastante lento y casual, era un simple roce entre labios, nada de mordiscos o lenguas luchando por control, era una necesidad de saber que todo iba bien aunque se pusiese a dudar de ello cada vez que veía como Ayuzawa y Usui se trataban, sus lentes terminaron por empañarse debido al calor que emanaban sus rostros juntos, sonrió tontamente al ver los ojos de Shouichirou con tanta emoción, como adoraba a su "senpai"…

– ¿Aun quieres llenar los papeles? –Preguntó revolviéndole sus cabellos al mismo ritmo que su respiración tenía.

– Solo sigue besándome… Kaichou…


End file.
